Nerves
by Kuro no Kaze
Summary: Something is keeping one of our girls from sleeping.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone related to BtVS. I'm not making any money off this either.

AN: This is set after season 6 but not necessarily during season 7. Tara never died! Warren wasn't killed and the Trio is in jail. Willow and Tara have moved out of Buffy's house and gotten their own apartment.

**Nerves**

At three o' clock in the morning, Willow normally wouldn't even consider being awake; especially not when she had to be up early for work the next morning. Tonight, however, something would not allow her mind to rest. She tried to make as few movements as possible considering her partner, Tara, had her head on her shoulder. "I'm going to wake her up if I stay in here," she thought. Deciding that the risk of waking her lover was too great, she carefully lifted Tara's head just enough so that she could slide out from under her. She placed the blonde's pillow under her head and gently let her head down. She stood and looked admiringly at the blonde before quietly moving out to the living room of their apartment.

Fifteen minutes after Willow left their room, Tara woke unexpectedly and sensed that she was alone. This fact slightly worried her but she kept herself calm. "Willow?" she asked quietly, not expecting to receive a response. This was the third time this week she had woken up by herself in the middle of the night. Moving from under their comforter, she put on her robe and padded softly out to the living room. "Will?"

Willow looked up at her soul mate and was disappointed in herself. "Oh, baby, did I wake you up?" She immediately grabbed the remote and turned the volume down. Looking back at the other girl, she gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry."

Tara walked to the couch and sat next to her lover. "Willow, it's almost 3:30 in the morning. What's the matter?" She took Willow's hand and intertwined their fingers, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

The red head shrugged, pretending not to know what the other girl was talking about. "Nothing's wrong, necessarily. Just can't sleep." She turned to face the blonde, preparing herself for what was to come.

Tara gave her a sleepy glare, trying not to laugh at how silly she must have looked. "This is the third time, love. Talk to me." She brought Willow's hand up and kissed her fingers. "Please?"

Willow felt bad for making her girlfriend worry. She took a long, deep breath before deciding to express what was bugging her. "Ok, but stay here for a second." She seen the confused look she received and said, "I have to show you something." Returning to their bedroom, she went to their closet and searched for a particular jacket. After locating said article, she pulled a plastic bag from the Magic Box from its pocket. Returning to the living room, she sat back down next to Tara and handed her the bag.

The blonde witch took the bag and studied it, not able to see or even begin to tell what was inside. "What is it?"

Willow tried to suppress her smile and did a pretty good job. "What's in that bag has been bothering me for a week." She watched as Tara started to untie the bag and tried not to freak out. Once the bag was untied, she moved to take the bag from her girlfriend. That action, however was just a ply to knock the bag to the floor. Sliding from the couch, she bent on one knee to retrieve the offending object. After picking up the bag, she set it on the couch but remained on her knee on the floor. She took Tara's hand and started to speak. "Tara, baby? You know I love you, right?" She could just barely make out the tears that were starting to well up in her love's eyes and she knew she was doing the right thing. "From that first day at the Wicca meeting, I knew we had something. Even before the gentlemen. I never could have dreamed that that 'something' could grow into this." She gently squeezed the blonde's hand before she continued. "Tara, you are my heart and soul. You've made my life so much brighter, so much happier. You've been with me through my best and worst situations, and I want it to be like that always and forever. Tara Maclay, would you marry me?"

Tara was absolutely speechless, unable even to think. She had to remind herself to breathe. It was all too real and unexpected. She felt tears of joy begin to stream down her face and the finally, she was able to speak. "Of course I will!" She felt Willow slide a ring on her finger before she pulled the red head back up to the couch. Wrapping her arms around her lover, she allowed her tears to continue to fall.

Willow gave a sigh of relief as she felt Tara embrace her. She hugged the blonde girl closer to her as her own tears started to fall. "I love you," she whispered.

Tara did not return the sentiment. Instead, she pulled back just enough to look into Willow's eyes. She moved quickly and captured her lover's lips in a deep and passionate kiss. After quite a few long moments, they broke off the kiss. Pressing her forehead to Willow's, she spoke quietly. "Want to know what I think?"

Willow was almost afraid to ask. "What is it?" She threaded her fingers through Tara's hair. Her other hand was running up and down Tara's back.

Tara moved forward for another kiss, this one shorter, before speaking. "I think we should both call in sick."

Willow smiled brightly. "I think I like that idea," she said before she moved Tara to her back.

((You can pretty much guess what happened next))

**End**

More AN: So, there you have it. This is just the start of my Willow/Tara fics. More to come very soon. Please review! Thanks!


End file.
